A change of events
by lindainsweden
Summary: Blowback with a twist. Jibbs!


A/N: Blowback with a twist… Thanks Elflordsmistress for putting up with me and my bad English. 

A change of events

Gibbs was just about to pass Cynthias' desk on his way to see the director when the latters' voice came across over the intercom.

"Cynthia? Could you come in here for a moment please? It's an emergency." Gibbs could tell by the sound of Jennys' voice that the "emergency" wasn't exactly life threatening and, since he was fairly sure he could assist her as well as her actual assistant, he stepped through the door before Cynthia.

"Where's the fire?" As he laid eyes on her his heart started racing full speed. She was standing with her back towards him, sweater in hand and her upper body clad in only her bra.

"Jethro!" she gasped and turned around to face him, something she shouldn't have done as he now had a perfect view of her not so modest cleavage. They could both feel their faces heat up and the tension between them was palpable.

Jenny was the one to break the silence as she started giggling. This made Gibbs grin like a Cheshire cat and soon enough they were laughing out loud at the whole ordeal. When it finally subsided Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Now Jen, what was it you wanted?" Gibbs finally asked while he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I need you to fix my bra strap with a safety pin. It accidentally broke when I… Why am I telling you this?" Gibbs smiled while shrugging his shoulders in response, but then decided to be nice and help her.

"Ok. Give me the safety pin." Jenny did as she was told and turned her back to him again, feeling her face flush for the second time in ten minutes.

'_Get a grip Jenny!'_ she told herself sternly but the feelings for her former partner came back full force when Gibbs carefully let his hands graze her bare shoulders. He squeezed them lovingly before helping her with the strap.

Suddenly the door opened and Tony barged in, much like Gibbs usually did. He had the slight resemblance to a goldfish when he noticed his boss doing something to the directors' bra. They both looked flustered but Tony could only imagine what his own facial expression was like. Barely able to take his eyes off the couple ha finally managed to stutter a few words.

"I'll, er, just come back later." With that he sped out the door, which he closed carefully, looking like the cat that ate the canary when he passed Cynthia before racing down to tell his unsuspecting teammates of his big discovery.

In the office Jenny turned around to pass Gibbs a mischievous look.

"How much do you think he'll win?" she asked him, knowing fully well how the team usually entertained themselves.

"What? Gibbs looked clueless.

"You know they've got a pool, right?"

"Of course I do."

"And you know they are betting about us?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows at this.

"Yes. What about exactly though?"

"Everything. If we were more than partners before, if we are currently dating behind their backs or at least if we are in love but suppressing our feelings."

"Oh, that. Which one was this then?" he asked, uncertain about how much about his feelings he really could reveal to Jenny.

"I'd say at least being back together."

"Wouldn't he need more proof? Like a kiss?"

"You're right. Let's go down and tell him right away."

Together they went down to the bullpen and could clearly hear DiNozzo bragging about what he had seen upstairs. Gibbs glanced over at Jenny and got a little suspicious at the look she gave him.

'_Now what is she up to?'_ Deciding to let it go for the moment he went to DiNozzo and slapped his head.

"Shutting up boss, director."

"Did you win DiNozzo?" Jenny asked, trying hard to keep her neutral look.

"Er, no…" Tony watched Gibbs and the director suspiciously, wondering what they were up to.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I only saw… You know. I need more proof than that." He grinned, fairly uncertain whether he really should be telling them this. No one else but the team heard anything at least, seeing as it was nearing midnight and everyone else had gone home.

Jenny smiled knowingly at DiNozzo and then glanced at Gibbs.

"You mean like a kiss?" she answered innocently.

"Yeah. Like a kiss."

Gibbs finally realized where this was going and he looked Jenny in the eyes, for the first time in over six years seeing her unmasked feelings, feelings for him.

"You mean like this?" he asked and then bent forward to kiss the love of his life swiftly on the mouth, making Jenny smile proudly at him.

The team was astonished to say the least; quick thinker DiNozzo wasn't late with playing along in this game though.

"Yeah, but that was just a light kiss friends could easily share, not one for lovers. If I'm ever going to win this bet I definitely need something hotter than that."

Jenny realized DiNozzo was baiting Gibbs but, seeing that he was the same stubborn man as always, she had no chance in telling Gibbs off.

"Hotter huh? I'll show you hotter." With that he pressed Jenny flush against him and kissed her with all the pent up passion he'd let brew inside him for several years; and she kissed him back, desperately trying to show him that her feelings were still the same.

Several minutes later they parted, slightly out of breath, but deliriously happy. They noted the bullpen was completely deserted. On Gibbs' desk was a note from DiNozzo.

_Won the pool, thanks! Please don't make babies in the office (that might not be bad for our next betting though…). Enjoy your night!_

What made Jenny and Gibbs laugh was actually not the note, but the generous package of condoms next to it. Jenny smiled, highly amused by the young agent.

"How thoughtful of him."

"That's DiNozzo in a nutshell; always prepared."

END


End file.
